


Friendship Levels

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Friendship Levels

Standing in the kitchen the door opened and you watched Bard walk in with his son Bain, “Welcome Home Bard, dinner is almost done” sending a nod your way Bard walked right into his room and slammed the door. Looking to Bain you asked “is everything alright with your Father?” Bain shook his head “the master has been on his back again, apparently there is a accent law that forbids Da from asking questions” “that damn master! Eat your dinner, then away to bed with you I’ll have a word with your father” “thank you Miss (y/n).”

….

Walking out of his room from hunger Bard scanned the room and saw you reading by the window “what are you still doing here (y/n)?” Closing your book you looked up “I’m still here because I’m your friend Bard, and Bain told me what the master did” “he had no right to tell you!” ”He is worried about you, and so are the girls” scoffing Bard walked to the kitchen, standing up you followed him “When I first moved to this town, I knew no one you and your wife were the first people to even talk to me, you welcomed me into your life Bard now please tell me what troubles you!” placing your hand on his arm.

Balling his fists he turned “why do you always have to interfere (y/n) first with your baskets after she died, now with looking after the children I am their Father and you are not their Mother!” Bard spat at you, stepping back in shock you at his outburst “I’m not trying to be their Mother Bard, I’m worried about you, you are gone for days on end so I check up on the children for you, to put your mind at ease when you’re away” you spoke softly “Well you don’t need to anymore, the stupid master has docked me for a month so you can leave now!” Bard shouted and pushed you towards the door without saying another word you opened the door and walked away, trying to think why your friend decided to take his anger out on you.

Rubbing his hands over his face he heard a small voice “Da why are you angry at Auntie (y/n)?” Looking up he saw Tilda looking scared hiding behind her big sister Sigrid while his son Bain was holding his two sisters, “I’m not angry at her” “You basically just pushed her out of the door Da” Sigrid spoke up, “We know she is not our Mother or our Aunt, but we get scared when you’re not around and she reads us story’s and cooks us food” Bain said trying to hold his tears back, walking over Tilda looked up at her Father “we’re never going to see her again now, are we?” Picking her up Bard looked over her and his other children “No Darling, I will go and say I’m sorry to her, I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on my friend and I hope she forgives me, back to bed with you I’ll see you in the morning.” Putting Tilda down Bard watched his children go back to bed and made his way to your house.

….

Opening your door your eyes took in the sight of Bard holding a bunch of wildflowers and looking at you with puppy dog eyes “My dearest Friend (y/n) I have been a fool, I’m so sorry for the words I spat at you and accusing you of interfering I would have been lost without your help after my wife’s death, and the children wouldn’t have been as smart as they are now without your help, Tilda made me see that” you accepted the flowers and moved back to let Bard in, closing the door you took the flowers to the kitchen and placed them in a cup “Little Tilda is going to change the world one day,” you said looking back at Bard, and he nodded you spoke again “Bard you don’t have to tell me your troubles, but I warn you I was about ready to throw in the towel of our friendship and move back home to Rohan becau….” “Please (y/n) stay I don’t want to lose our friendship and the children will never let me hear the end of it” Bard interrupted looking very sorry “I will stay Bard on one condition” “what is that?” “We take our friendship to the next level” stepping back Bard looked panicked, bursting into laughter at Bard's shock you spoke “You know I mean Best friends” Bard burst into laughter and pulled you into a hug softly saying “Deal.”


End file.
